Animated Atrocities 100
Summary For the 100th edition of Animated Atrocities, Mr. Enter reviews Drawn Together: The Movie which currently stands as the worst thing he has ever reviewed (80 out of 100 atrocity points). Mr. Enter reviews the Drawn Together direct-to-DVD movie, calling it out for its poor grasp of how gross-out humour is supposed to work. Transcript Click here for the transcript of this review. Reception While the general reaction was positive as with most of his videos, this video garnered more negative reaction than most of his previous ones, as some viewers claimed that he was too harsh and angry during the review, or did not get its message. Fan Episode Ideas Click here for the fan ideas for what episode this was originally gonna be Trivia * This scene: Wooldor: "C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-Cancelled?!" Mr. Enter: "All right. My suspension of disbelief is totally shattered. I cannot believe anything that's going on here!" (Over clips from "SpongeBob, You're Fired") "A SpongeBob character that knows the meaning of the word 'Cancelled'! In what universe? In what fucking universe?" * During the relevation of I.S.R.A.E.L.: CEO: "Yes! The Intelligent Smart Robot Animation Eraser Lady!" Mr. Enter: "And because, you know that he had to be involved in this somehow, the robot is voiced by Seth MacFarlane. I'd make a joke, but there's nothing I can do to make him funny." * Also this scene shortly afterwards: Wooldor: "No! Without the distraction of the cameras, I'll have nothing to keep me from hearing the voices in my head!" Voice in Wooldor's Head: "Cut their throats and drink the children's blood, Wooldor. Their youth will be your youth!" Mr. Enter: "That definitely sounds like SpongeBob. Except, not in any way whatsoever. Not even in a satirical sense." * Also, this exchange: Foxy: "Well, I ain't goin' nowhere until you tell us why the hell we was cancelled!" Jew Producer: "Have you ever even seen your show? It's filthy, it's racist, and it has a shocking lack of Dave Chapelle." Mr. Enter (over clips from South Park): "And was surpassed by other, better shocking racist shows that better knew what they were doing, and could handle dark subject matter better, and you guys kinda dropped massively in quality in the third season, and..." * Also, this exchange: Jew Producer: "And when did it become a crime to be passionate about your work?" Mr. Enter: "When Viacom bought the network." * During the scene where the CEO wants I.S.R.A.E.L. to destroy the Disney World Expy: CEO: "Just to be on the safe side, erase the whole place!" I.S.R.A.E.L.: "But Sir, this is the happiest place on Earth!" Mr. Enter: "With public executions and people in poverty, and... wait..." * During the scene with the rocket: Mr. Enter: "They take a rocket powered by pissing people off. No, wait. It's powered by shit, and pissing people off. On the ship, Ling-Ling gets Captain Hero to break up with Molly. No, Captain Hero! Don't! She's your entire character and your entire purpose in the movie! You'll be nothing more than a background character if you do that! Oh, wait. I don't give a fuck." * Mr. Enter's reaction to the "audio commentary" scene: Mr. Enter: "Oh God, not the 40th wall!" * His suppressing the urge to call out the writers during the above. Trivia- * In his review of the Drawn Together movie, Mr. Enter pulls off quite possibly his best burn on Seth MacFarlane. "And because you knew he had to be involved in this somehow, the robot is voiced by Seth MacFarlane. I'd make a joke, but there's nothing I can do to make him funny." * His review of the Drawn Together Movie as a whole is one CMOA, but specific mention goes to his absolute explosion towards the end of the review chewing down on the film for not having a point, and comparing the lack of having a point to having a lack of a reason to exist, as well as eviscerating the All Adult Animation Is South Park and Rated M For Money mentalities. Spanky Ham: This doesn't seem right. I mean, maybe we don't want a point. Don't you see? If I can't fart, or vomit, or fill up an ice tray with the afterbirth of Foxxy's miscarriage and hand them out as ice pops to terminally ill children on my hospital tours without making some kind of "point", then maybe it's just not worth it. Mr. Enter: Maybe I would listen to what you have to say if this movie wasn't such a disgusting waste of time. Do you know why you should have a point? Because NO ONE WANTS TO SEE ANY OF THIS SHIT YOU THROW IN MY FUCKING FACE!!! Captain Hero: And I don't want to let dead chicks fuck me in my mouth for social commentary. I mean, what's wrong with just doing it 'cause it makes me feel good? Mr. Enter: Because it's disgusting AS FUCK! People like to laugh, think, and even be scared, but no one, anywhere, likes to be disgusted. The point of the emotion of disgust is keep us away from things. Don't have a point and be as raunchy as fuck, you'll be hated, despised, and yes, deserve to be ERASED! Or instead of preaching what you clearly hate, you could spend this time trying to be funny! And like I said, being funny is a point to existing! And by the way, personally, I've not been kind to things that literally have no points, even if they're not raunchy as fuck. Everything about this movie, every single piece of it, has been a much better argument that I can possibly conceive to why this logic doesn't work! It defeats itself. Why should you have a point? Because THIS MOVIE IS FUCKING TERRIBLE and it doesn't have a point! Why should you have a point? Because when you don't have a point you go around disgusting people and BORING PEOPLE! When shows exist just to shock, they always turn out terrible. Always! There are rules to comedy and if you fail at reaching them, then your comedy will fail! * A minor moment from his review for the Drawn Together movie has him take time out of the beginning to say that, while he doesn't like the TV show, he insists that the viewers not hold the movie against the TV show, even with the terrible third season, and instead judging it on his own merits. * Now how can something like that be topped off by anything else? well....just take a look at his notebook for The Drawn Together Movie and make of it what you will or better yet, see his reaction to Where the Dead Go to Die, where he said it's too bad to be an animated atrocity. * Poorly implemented sexual imagery, especially because of his asexuality. This is a large part of why Drawn Together: The Movie pissed him off so much. * The Drawn Together movie, his 100th Animated Atrocities episode, starts with a warning that goes the extra milefrom his usual opening but doesn't waste any time. * Almost all viewers will find this disturbing. Viewer discretion is mandatory. It's baaaaaaad * The worst thing he has currently reviewed proper, "Drawn Together: The Movie" for not only Drawn Together and Comedy Central, but for cartoons in general, surpassing even "Ren Seeks Help". * To prove a point about how Drawn Together's cast was "given absolutely no direction to differentiate themselves from their other roles," he shows Twilight Sparkle speaking Princess Clara's racist dialogue (both are voiced by Tara Strong). * Despite having to censor the genitalia in Drawn Together: The Movie to avoid getting the video removed for nudity and sexual content, he did nothing to censor the chihuahua penis in The Nutshackand YouTube didn't seem to care. * That eventually got topped with his notebook of The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie. It gained a grand total of 80 Atrocity Points—worse than "Ren Seeks Help", worse than any SpongeBob episode, even worse than anything from Family Guy or Mr. Pickles! Category:Animated Atrocities Category:Season 4 Category:Movie Reviews